Love over the Phone
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: This is my first MIMATO, along w/ a little TAKARI on the way! Matt confesses his love to Mimi but before that something else happens that led him to tell her. Please R+R!


Hey there people, I hope you like this story. This is actually my first Mimato. Read and enjoy!  
  
  
Love over the Phone  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
"Wow Tai! I can't believe you were able to tell Sora that you really love her!" Matt exclaimed as he and his best bud walked down the block. They were headed for Tai's apartment to study for their test on Algebra tomorrow.  
  
"Well yeah, at first I couldn't even ask her out. I was afraid that she'll reject me but it turned out she was glad that I asked her out," the senior lad said proudly. The sun brightly cast over them as the warm comforting air breezed across them.  
  
"So where did you two go?" Matt asked elbowing his pal.   
  
"Jeez, do you really need to know? We just went out to eat and watched a movie," he responded looking ahead. He tried to keep himself cool.  
  
"Aah, no wonder. No one was answering the phone three days ago, you were out with her."  
  
"What? You mean Kari wasn't home? She was suppose to wait for mom and dad before she had to go OVER your brother's house," Tai replied squinting at him. "I wonder what they were DOING," he said boldly raising a brow.  
  
"Hey c'mon now. Mom would be home and it's not what you think. They weren't making out or somethin'," Matt defended throwing his hand in the air.  
  
"How did you know that I was thinking about that? Maybe it was the OTHER one."  
  
Both of them stopped and Matt looked at him coldly. "You watch your words around my brother. He knows what he's doing. I mean it Tai, be careful of what you say around T.K." he remarked and the two resumed walking.  
  
"All right, Jeez! Sorry to burst your bubble, I trust Takeru," he declared to his companion. "Well, here we are. C'mon let's go in, I'm starving!" Both of them rushed inside his apartment and immediately went to the kitchen and started eating some brownies, cookies, chips and sodas.   
  
"(burp) Okay, I'm full. What's next big hair guy?" Matt questioned getting up. Tai growled at this as he finished drinking his can and crushed it.  
  
"Why Algebra, your favorite Matt," he said sarcastically getting up and they started to head towards his room.  
  
When they got there. "Oh sure T.K.! I'll go with you Friday night, I think that is the coolest place!" Kari squealed as she was lying on her bed hugging her pillow. She looked so happy.  
  
Both guys looked at each other who was at the door and back to Kari.  
  
On the phone.  
  
"So what time can I pick you up?" T.K. asked happily.  
  
"How 'bout at 7?" she replied giggling not noticing her two visitors.  
  
"Sure that'd be great!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I wish you're here," she said in a playful sad voice.  
  
"Yeah me too. Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful girl in the class?"  
  
"Not until now. I think you are super hot!" she commented blushing.  
  
"Thanks Kari, I love you girl," he said kissing the phone.  
  
Kari smiled and replied, "I love you too Takeru." And she too kissed the phone. The two boys gasped.  
  
"So I'll be seeing you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I miss you already."  
  
"Oh stop it. I miss you more," Kari answered.  
  
"I love it when you say my whole name. But I miss you more," he replied.  
  
"No, I do."  
  
"No, me."  
  
"I said me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes," Kari said.  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
Then both at the same time, "We both do!"  
  
"Uh Kari, you're brother's home," Tai interrupted. Startled she got up and saw who was at the door.  
  
"Oh! Well I got to go T.K. Tai's home, call ya later," she said and then hung up. "You didn't hear anything did you guys?"  
  
They looked at each other and decided to play dumb. They shook their head and both of them said, "No, no. We didn't hear a thing. Except that I love you more Takeru." They mimicked her fluttering their eyes.  
  
"Tai! You idiot!" she yelled and threw her pillow to them.  
  
"All right. Matt's here and since you want to talk to the phone we'll be in the living room studying. So don't bother us."  
  
"Well good and I won't," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. After we're done I need to make a phone call," he said before shutting the door.  
  
"I know, you're gonna call Sora and talk for the whole eternity."  
  
***  
  
"Let's see we need to know this and that," Tai said pointing at the pages of the book that weighed a thousand tons. "And this one too, oh and that's important. Don't forget this, ooo and this is very important."  
  
Matt just watched his friend point to things as he slumped even more on the center table. This was totally boring. "So which ones do we need to study?"  
  
Tai looked up disappointed in him. "If you would've listened you'd know WHAT exactly to study."  
  
"Since when did you become a math professor?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"And since WHEN were you not a dumb ass, eh Matt?" Tai shot back lifting a brow. Then he resumed to flipping the pages.  
  
"Oh shut up!" he said and crossed his arms as he leaned against the couch.  
  
'Hee, hee. I got him again,' Tai thought. "I think we should do a couple of math problems first, to get our brains started. What'd you say?"  
  
"Yeah whatever dude," he said and both of them started working on it. He really wanted to pass the test tomorrow but he didn't want to study. The only way to do was force his self to do it.  
  
"Oh man! This is hard, did you get the answer?" Tai interrogated scratching his head. Who also sweat dropped.   
  
He looked up at him dumbfounded. "I have no clue. I didn't even understand what I was reading. Isn't that weird?" he joked and hung his head low.  
  
"Why did I even ask you. Hmm...is there someone in your mind that makes you not concentrate?"  
  
"What?" he asked bluntly, "Who do you think it is? I don't have anyone in mind."  
  
"Oh really. What about Mimi?" Tai indicated setting his book down.  
  
"Now that you mentioned her, I wonder what she's doing right now," he said smiling at his buddy.  
  
***  
  
In America.....Mimi's room.  
  
She held a picture frame of someone she thought was very special to him. She always polish this frame so that it will always glistened when the sun's rays hits it.  
  
"Oh Matt, I wonder if you like me? I always think about you whenever I go to bed. I also dream about you too. And whenever I do I don't want it to stop," she said holding the frame as she laid down her bed.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was back there with all of you. I miss you so much, I want to hear your voice again, see your charming face, and look in those blue eyes of yours where I can read inside you. To be with you. That's all I wish for.(Sigh)" she whispered and then kissed the picture as she set it down beside her.  
  
"(yawn) Oh my, it's eleven o'clock. Better go to bed, wouldn't want to be rushing tomorrow like always." Then she went to sleep and wished that she'd see Matt again.  
  
***  
  
Tai's living room.  
  
"Do you like her Matt?" Tai questioned boldly.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, "I only like her as a friend," he finished and then he blushed. Tai squinted at him but he looked away.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me. I mean she is pretty and all. I told you that I liked Sora and you didn't even believe me. A lot of people thought that Sora and I will never make it and now we did."  
  
"Tai, you and Sora (sigh) it's a different story. I mean, ok I admit Mimi is pretty and she's adorable," he said and slapped his forehead.  
  
"What's the matter? Your tongue slipped? He, he, he. You know I've always known that you had feelings for her. Why not call her and then maybe she likes you OR even loves you after all. Just try it."  
  
"You know me too well Tai."  
  
"Yep, that's Taichi Kamiya. The man who knows everything about Yamato," he bragged.  
  
"I don't know, should I tell her that I like her or I love her? Hmm.."  
  
"I would go with I love you. Yeah, that's even better," Tai winked as he elbowed him.  
  
"Why am I asking you this?"  
  
"Have I ever steered you wrong?"  
  
"Yes, lots of times. Like when you said I was late for my band practice in the gym there were a bunch of girls that stampeded towards me. Good thing one of my band member was able to shut the door just in time," he said remembering it.  
  
Nervously Tai commented, "Well okay, sorry my bad. I didn't know."  
  
"Hmph... that time when I was trying to open your locker and it was stuck, Mr. Harushi thought I was trying to steal something. Then I got two weeks of detention. You didn't even say anything until the last minute of my two week detention," Matt remarked smacking Tai on the head.  
  
"Oops! I uh forgot."  
  
"Yeah right, sure! I need to go home anyway so see ya tomorrow and good luck," he said as he got up heading towards the door.  
  
"All right see ya then. And remember my advise!" he hollered after him. Matt simply waved back and walked home.  
  
***  
  
"All right Kari time's up. It's my turn," he said entering his room.  
  
"I'm not done yet-uh hey! Give it back! T.K., this big jerk is trying to steal the phone!" she yelled as Tai pulled the phone away from her but Kari was still holding on to it. They were fighting for the phone but unfortunately for Kari, Tai has a stronger grip and got the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari is out of the phone and his brother Tai is now on. If you don't hung up right now I'm going to kill you so if you wish to live good bye," he threatened playfully. T.K. immediately hung up.  
  
"Oh you maniac! You scared him away I'm going to get you!" she warned and lunged towards Tai. She tackled him and he went down, then she messed up his hair and ran out of the room.  
  
"Why you little brat! Get over here right now! No one messes with my hair," he yelled after her in the room.  
  
Back in the living room.  
  
"Aah! Get away from me you over grown broccoli!" she screamed as she threw one couch pillow after another to him while hopping from couch to couch as Tai chases him.  
  
"When I get you you're dead! Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed then instantly he grabbed a hold of her leg and started tickling her. "Die Kari, Die!"  
  
"Ah, ha, ha, ha, whee, hee, hee. Stop it, Stop it! I surrender," she yelled still laughing hysterically.  
  
"Tai! Kari! I'm home I brought you some-what in the name of-what happened to my living room?" their mother asked wide-eyed. The whole place was a mess. There was a broken vase, the carpet was in the dining room, the couch was uneven, there were feathers everywhere from the pillow. Both siblings looked up from the ground as they coughed out a couple of feathers.  
  
"Um..there was a hurricane and the news didn't warn us," Kari excused.  
  
"Yeah, oh man! Mom you should've seen it. It was humungous!" he smiled at her sitting up. Then he frowned as his mother put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No excuses both of you. Oh my God! My vase!" she yelled as she picked up the pieces. "That's it both of you! You are grounded, no phone, no tv, o computers, no nothing!"   
  
"Aww mom," the twosome moaned.  
  
"No 'buts' about it. Now clean everything! Sheesh!"  
  
Then without hesitation they began cleaning up so they wouldn't anger their mother anymore.  
  
"This is all your fault brat!"  
  
"No it isn't you idiot."  
  
***  
  
'Oh man, what am I going to do? Should I call her? Nah.' He thought as he waited at the stop.  
  
"All right honey, I just wanted to say that I love you so much. Let's go Friday night, how 'bout it?" the man on a near by phone booth said. Matt turned his head towards him and then back.  
  
"Does everyone nowadays say their love over the phone? This is really bothering me," he whispered under his breath and sighed heavily.  
  
"Everyone in. Hey you young man. Are ya getting in?" the bus driver asked as he pulled up. Matt got on and after a while got out to his apartment.  
  
"Oh great! Dad has an overtime so he won't be home until 2 in the morning working in the tv station."  
  
Several hours later after he went to sleep...11:00 p.m.  
  
"Wow, what beautiful meadow. I can find peace here," a man said picking up a single rose. This rose was not just any rose, it was perfect. The fragrance, the stem, its petals and the color, it was absolutely magnificent.  
  
He walked further across the vast meadow as the wind blew past him and the sun shining above. The birds echoed it's beautiful melody, butterflies surrounded him and waterfalls rushed down gracefully. He can feel everything was right still holding the rose.   
  
It was just a perfect day, or so it seems as dark clouds gathered in. The gray mists covered the beautiful place. The green grass became dirt and mud. There was lightning and thunder and a strong gust of wind filled the air.  
  
He shut his eyes hoping this would be over. The wind died down and reopened his sapphire eyes. Everything looked the same except there was a beautiful lady standing not far from him engulfed with brightness.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful slim fit dress, one that could not take your eyes off. Yet her face is not yet revealed as her long hair drifted in front of her face from the direction of the wind.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked walking slowly up to her.  
  
"You don't recognize me? I've been waiting for you forever. I want to be with you," she answered in her most beautiful sweet tone.  
  
"I think I do. I want to be with you too tell me who you are," he said extending one of his hands.  
  
"You deny your love for me, I've loved you since the moment I met you. This will kill me because of you unless you tell her," she spoke slowly. She raise her head and disclosed who she really was as her hair drew back.   
  
He gasped, "Mimi! No, I do love you more than ever!"  
  
"Do not tell me that, I'm only but a spirit of hers," she said. She put her hand on her chest where her heart was, then turned her palm up as a knife appeared. She held it in front of him. "Tell her before it's too late." Momentarily she pierced the knife on her chest as a streak of blood showed.  
  
"No Mimi! Stop! I LOVE YOU!" he ran to her but there was an invisible brink. She started falling into a dark pit. She cried out, "Matt! Tell her it's not too late. Do not deny it. You want her, you love her." Her voice echoed as she faded falling along with the brightness that engulfed her before.  
  
"Aah! No, NO! Come back. (gasp)," he yelled. The rose that he held pricked him as its petals started falling. Then blood began dripping and he made a long cry.......  
  
"No, No. Aah!" he said as he finally woke up. "It's just a dream. Nothing more (panting) it wasn't real." He was relieved that it was only a dream that it wasn't real.  
  
'Could it be true?' he pondered. He felt something on his hand and examined it. "No it can't be. This isn't blood." He sniffed it and tasted it to see if it was real. Then he chuckled, "Dang! Good thing it was only ketchup. What was it that I ate to have this dream? Oh yeah hot dog. (shudders) I'll remember never to eat it again before I go to bed. Oh no Mimi!"  
  
In America....Mimi's bedroom.  
  
"(yawn) Oh no! It's 8:15, I'm gonna be late again! Man, do I hate rushing," she exclaimed as she got up to dress. Then she sat down on her bed to put her earrings on when she noticed a knife lying on her lamp stand.  
  
"What in the world? What is this doing here?" she asked her self picking it up. She thought for a moment what's it doing in her room.  
  
Snaps fingers. "Oh yeah! I had a letter yesterday and used it as a letter opener. Jeez! That scared me."  
  
Matt's room.......12:00a.m.  
  
"Oh man, this is really killing me. I should call Mimi and confess to her," he said and turned on the lights. He dialed her phone number and waited. Finally someone answered.  
  
On the phone.  
  
"Hello? Tachikawa residence, who's calling please?" she asked. He was glad to finally hear her voice.  
  
"Hello, Mimi. This is Matt."  
  
"No. No way, really? Hi! How are you doing?" she questioned happy to hear him again.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is me. Is it morning there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah and I'm late too. It doesn't matter if I'm late. I'll talk to you instead of rushing," she said proudly.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I called the wrong time. I'll call some other time," he suggested.  
  
"No that's ok, so what are you going to tell me? Something important?"  
  
"Yes, very important. But first I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Go ahead, what is it?"  
  
"What do you think of me? Not as a friend but someone else."  
  
She was silent for a moment as she thought, 'Could it be?' "Well, I think you are really nice and an awesome guy. You're a gentleman when I'm around. I think you're cute too and very sweet."  
  
"Aaw.. thanks Mims. I think you're very beautiful, smart and nice. You're the most caring girl I know," he said smiling behind the phone. Mimi blushed as she heard these words.  
  
"Matt why are you saying all these?"  
  
"To tell you the truth it's because I'm in love with you."  
  
"(gasp) Oh my god! Matt? You can't be serious can you? Aaw..that is so sweet," she said almost melting.  
  
"I'm serious Mimi. I want to be with you, hold you tight, see you smile, inhale your sweet scent. I love you with all my heart Mimi. I wish we could be together."  
  
"Matt, you don't know how happy I am right now just hearing these words. I've been waiting for it for so long and now the time has come. I love you too, truly, it's written on my heart."  
  
"I guess that doesn't make us friends anymore? Huh."  
  
"Yep, we're more than that now. I love you and miss you so much. You started my day really great. Thanks Matt you're the best."  
  
"So glad I had the guts to do it. Do me a favor will ya?" he questioned.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she answered giggling.  
  
"If you're gonna come visit here, can I pick you up and not tell the others yet? I want to spend some precious time with you."  
  
"Of course Matt, I was going to say that but you beat me to it, ooh, you tired?"  
  
"Me? Sort of," he answered yawning.  
  
"I forgot it's night there. Well you can go ahead and go back to sleep. Sweet dreams and I love you."  
  
"Sure, good night. I love you too. I'll be dreaming about you."  
  
Mimi kissed the phone and so did her new boyfriend. Then they hung up and Mimi was smiling holding the frame once more.  
  
"(yawn) Might as well go back to sleep now. Zzz....zzzz."  
  
***  
  
Once more the meadow regained its beauty. The man and the lady hugged each other and walked hand in hand.  
  
"I love you Matt."  
  
"I love you Mimi."  
  
"Do you know the answer? I asked you, do you know the answer?"  
  
"Mimi, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Wake up Yamato Ishida!"  
  
"Gah! Where-what happened?" he asked perplexed where he was.  
  
"Welcome back to the real world mister. We are about to start our Algebra test," the teacher announced. He remembered where he is now and flustered.  
  
"Test! Oh man! I was having a good dream."  
  
"Hey dream on later. I hope you studied," Tai said and winked at him.  
  
"Oh Jeez! I wish this is only nightmare. Someone wake me up!" he declared as a stack of paper landed in front of him.  
  
"Good luck Mr. Ishida, and maybe after the test you can tell us your dream," the teacher announced and everybody giggled.  
  
"(grunts) At least I got a girlfriend. Declaring my 'Love over the Phone'" he whispered underneath his breath and smiled as he began writing answers.  
  
  
THE END  
  
There you have it, I hope you liked it. Thanks, please read and review. 'Till next time. ^_~   



End file.
